Good Boy Goes Bad
by AnotherFanGirl852
Summary: Taemin Lee has a good life, but Taemin is tried of walking in the same path. He wants to go out in the world and see what it has to offer him. One day Taemin finally gets brave and runs away from his home. Excitement fills Taemin that he is about to start a new life, but that excitement quickly leaves him, when he gets involved with something that he shouldn't have.
1. Chapter 1: Breaking Routine

**Note: Here is the full version of the summary**

**Taemin Lee has a good life. He has caring and loving parents, good grades, and a good future ahead of him. But Taemin is tried of walking in the same path. He wants to go out in the world and see what it has to offer him. One day Taemin finally gets brave and runs away from his home, leaving a note to his parents. Excitement fills Taemin that he is about to start a new life, but that excitement quickly leaves him, when he gets involved with something that he shouldn't have.**

* * *

Taemin Lee has a good life. He has caring and loving parents who want the best for their son. His parents want him to do well in school. And to their satisfaction, Taemin comes home with good marks on his report card. He isn't one of those A+ smarty ass teacher pet kind of student, but he gets good marks that could be a little higher.

Despite the good life that he has, he dislikes it. Everyday it is the same routine. Wake up in the morning, eat breakfast, get ready for school, go to school, sit in a classroom all day with teachers lecturing the class, go home, study until his mother calls him for dinner, eat dinner, then study some more, and then finally go to bed. Repeat.

Taemin was pretty sure that he would be able to survive his last year of high school and then he could do what he wants. Live life how he wants. But his parents had already had talked to him about college and stuff. Taemin is done with school. He doesn't want to have to sit in a classroom all day and then go home and study until his brain is totally fried.

What Taemin wants to see is the world. He wants to travel. See what the world has to offer him. He wants to try new things like skydiving, and hang gliding. He wants to be free. But no, he is stuck in a classroom with a teacher going on something about the eighteen hundreds or something.

The final bell rings, releasing the students from school. Taemin gathers his school stuff and joins the other students in the hall. The hall is crazy but yet organize. Everyone is chatting with someone. Students who have after school activities know where they need to go and not be late. The other students leave the school building, heading home. Everyone is moving around and yet no one is push or shoving to get through.

Taemin wonders if any other students have wanted to break free from the routine they created way back in elementary school. He goes to the school gate, knowing that he is going to turn left and walk the same path home. Again.

No. Not again. Taemin turns right, going in the opposite direction of his home. It won't hurt if he walks around the block once and then goes home. His parents won't mind, right?

* * *

Taemin gets home and kicks off his shoes. Taemin finds his mother in the kitchen. "You're home later than normal."

"Yeah. I stayed after school with a friend to work on a project. Sorry I should of told you before." Taemin kisses his mother's cheek.

"It's okay, sweetie."

"I'm going to work on my homework."

"Alright. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Taemin leaves his mother, and heads upstairs to his room. He sits at his desk thinking. He broke his normal routine. Now it's up to Taemin if he is going back his routine or is he going to create a new routine.

Taemin makes up his mind. Taemin is going to do it. He broke his normal routine, and he is not going back to it. Taemin gets out a piece of paper and pen. He also pulls out his school stuff, so when his mother comes to get for dinner it looks like he is working on his schoolwork.

Taemin was so engrossed with what he is doing that he didn't hear the knock on his door. "Taemin." Taemin looks up startled at the sound of his name to see his mother poking her head in his room. "Dinner is ready."

"Okay."

* * *

After dinner goes back to his room. He reads over the note that he was working on.

_Mom and Dad,_

_I am very happy with my life. I love you both very much. But doing the same routine for most of my life is tiring. I've decided to break this routine. You don't need to worry about me. I'll be back in a few days. I just need something different. I know that you guys will understand. I'm 18 and I can take care of myself. I love you both._

_Lots of love,_

_Taemin_

Taemin is happy with this note. He grabs his backpack and starts to pack it. Taemin puts some change of cloths, his tooth brush and tooth paste in his backpack. He opens one of the drawers in his nightstand. Taemin pulls out an envelope. Inside the envelope is his allowance money that he saved. He puts it in the backpack. Taemin goes through his backpack to make sure he has everything, as he waits for his parents to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Town

**Note: SuJu appears. I love SHINee and Super Junior. I needed a rival group and SuJu was the first group I thought of. Other Kpop groups _might_ appear in the story.**

* * *

Taemin leaves his home, not knowing where to go. He has no plan. Taemin is only a block away from his home, and he is realizing that he should have brought a flashlight. No, he's not going back home. Taemin walks around his neighborhood, thinking of what to do.

Taemin ends up taking a bus to the next town. He figures that he is still close to home, but far away enough to explore.

Taemin walks through the night, thinking of what he should do next.

* * *

The next morning, three people catch Taemin's attention. They sit on a bench across the street discussing something. One stands up, don't liking how the conversation is going. He is not particularly tall. He wears a black t-shirt with a white vest over it and black pants. He crosses his arms across his chest, causing another one to stand up.

The second one's hair is pulled back into a ponytail. His black bangs flops around as he moves his head. He pokes the white vest guy in the chest. The second one is a little shorter than the other guy. He is slimmer too. He also wears a black shirt. His shirt is long sleeves with a white t-shirt over it and khaki pants. The t-shirt has a black rose on the front.

The third guy remains sitting, listening to other two argue. He wears all black, a button down dress shirt and pants. He evens has a black tie. Unlike the other two with black hair, the third one has light brown hair. He looks across the street at Taemin with a cold stare.

He stands up, and taps the white vest guy, and nods his head in Taemin's direction. White vest guy and black rose guy look in the direction. The three of them watch Taemin.

Taemin quickly turns his head, and walks away. Taemin feels a hand on his shoulder, leading him into the alley that he was walking by. The hand pushes Taemin against the wall of the building. The three guys from across the street trap him.

"What were you looking at?" The white vest guy removes his hand from Taemin's shoulder.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Mean to what?" The guy with the black rose on his shirt interrupts.

"He probably got capture by your beauty." The one in all black chuckles. The one with the black rose smiles.

"Don't say things like that." The guy in the white vest scolds the guy in black.

"So you think I'm pretty." The guy with the black rose on his shirt places his hands on Taemin's shoulders like they have been friends for years. "You can look all you want then." He says with a smile.

"He's pretty too." The guy in black turns Taemin's head to face him. "He could be prettier than you hyung."

Taemin can feel the hands tighten on his shoulders.

"What are you going to do Heechul?" The guy with the white vest drapes his arm around Heechul.

"You think you're better looking than me?" Heechul's smile disappears. His eyes staring hard at Taemin.

"No. I didn't say that."

"Yah!" A voice calls out.

Everyone turns in the direction of the voice.

A young man stands in the entrance of the ally watching them. He wears a grayish-greenish t-shirt with a black vest and black pants. He has his hands in his front pockets. He approaches. "What do you think you're doing? You know whose territory you're in."

The three guys, who cornered Taemin turn all their attention to the new guy.

The guy all in black starts to back away. "Come on. Let's go."

"Com' on Heechul." The guy with the white vest gently pushes Heechul out of the alley.

The three guys leave.

"You okay?"

Taemin nods his head.

"Were they across the street?"

Taemin nods again.

"Which side of the street were you?"

"This side."

The guy walks away leaving Taemin in the alley.

Taemin goes to follow the guy, but by the time Taemin got out of the alley, the guy was already gone. Taemin wonders around to find a quiet place where he can sit a rest from what just happen and from staying awake all night.


	3. Chapter 3: Gangs

Taemin leaves the café feeling better now that he had something to eat and drink. He even went to the bathroom to change his cloths. He still feels a little tried, but that isn't going to stop him.

He spots a park. Taemin smiles as he heads to the park. Three things Taemin doesn't know at the moment are, one, his saviour from earlier is watching him. Two, once he crosses the street he is in SuJu territory. Three, his saviour can't help him if he needs it.

Taemin goes for the swings. He slips out of his backpack and places it near the swing. Taemin sits down and swings back and forth. This is just what Taemin wants. He can't say exactly what he is going to like he could do with his school routine. The only thing Taemin can say that he knows what he is going to do it that he is going home in a few days. He doesn't want his parents to worry too much about him.

It is still early in the day, so it is still a little of the cool side. Taemin is please that it is a school day and he has the park mostly to himself. There are few people taking walks or just resting on a bench.

Someone comes up behind Taemin, stopping the swing. Taemin, startle, leaps off the swing. The person grabs Taemin's wrist. Taemin turns to see who it is.

The person chuckles at Taemin's surprise expression. It is the guy all in black from earlier today. "Hello."

"Hello." Taemin whispers back.

"You must be new here. I've haven't seen you around before."

Taemin just nods his head, not sure how to respond.

"Sorry, for earlier. It wasn't nice of us." He let's go of Taemin. "You know, you should be careful around here. There gangs in these parts. You're lucky that you ran into Heechul, Kangin, and I. That guy that came, I would be careful of him." The young man leans towards Taemin. "He's trouble." He picks up Taemin's backpack, slipping something in one of the pockets without Taemin's noticing. He hands the backpack to him. "Well, I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yeah." Taemin says quietly, taking his backpack.

He starts to walk away. He turns back to Taemin. "My name is Kyuhyun by the way."

Taemin watches Kyhyun walk back to a group of guys. Taemin recognizes two of the guys in the group from earlier. Taemin decides to get out of the park before the guy with the black rose on his t-shirt spots him. Taemin doesn't want another run with him.

He flings his backpack on, and hurry out of the park. He crosses the street again. Taemin wasn't paying attention, and didn't see a car coming. Once again someone grabs Taemin, pulling him out of the way. The car flies by.

"Aish! What are you stupid?" Taemin looks at who grabbed him this time. This time it is a tall young man with short black hair. He wears a white t-shirt with a black fish net top over, and black jeans. "Only idiots walks across the street without looking first."

"Thank you." Taemin bows the guy. "I'll be more careful next time." Taemin stands up to see the guy has already walked away from him.

Taemin thinks that maybe, just maybe, breaking routine was a bad idea. It is only the first day of being away from home, and he is already starting to toy with the idea of going home. Today was not going how Taemin thought it might go. He thought that it would be more enjoyable. But no. First, he gets pulled into an alley and is pretty sure that he was threaten by those three. Second, he had another run in the Kyuhyun at the park, and was warned about gangs. Third, he almost got hit by an oncoming car, and once again was grabbed by someone.

Taemin is lost in his thoughts, until someone grabs him, pulling him into another alley.

This day is not going to end, with the grabbing and pulling.

A short guy slams Taemin against the building wall. "Why are you following us?" He wears a black leather vest like thing with black jeans. His dark brown hair is on the fluffy side and sticks out.

"I-I-I wasn't following you. I-I was just go-going in the same direction." Taemin wasn't even aware that he was 'following' them.

"I've should have let the car hit you."

Taemin looks to see the guy who pulled him out of the way of the car. He then looks at the guy who holding him against the wall, and then to the third one who has half of his hair is shaved off.

_You should be careful around here. There are gangs in these parts._ Kyuyun's words echo around in Taemin's head.

"You part of SuJu?" The short guy asks Taemin.

"SuJu? No."

"We don't like SuJu in our territory." The short guy informs Taemin. "Check his bag."

The tall one takes Taemin's bag from him, and tosses it to the third guy. He goes through the bag.

"Clothes. There's a toothbrush and toothpaste. A folder with," He opens the folder, "homework in it. Pens, pencils, erasers, a flash drive. There is an envelope." He checks out the envelope. "Ooh. With money inside." He continues to go through Taemin's backpack. He unzips one of the outside pockets. Laughter erupts from him.

"What is it?" The tall one asks.

"One, this little boy is a high school student." He holds up Taemin's student ID card. "Two, Minho saved a SuJu member." He holds up a piece of cloth that is pearl sapphire blue.

"That's not mine." Tamein tries to defend himself.

"Let's just take the money and get out of here." Minho starts to walk away.

"Don't even want to take a swing at him?" The short guy chuckles.

"No one is taking anything and no one is taking swings."

Minho stops walking, the guy holding Taemin let him go, the guy with half of his hair shaved off puts the money back into the envelope. For these three knows whose voice this is. Taemin is the only one to look to see who it is.

His saviour from earlier.

"But he's SuJu." The guy holds up the cloth.

Taemin's savoiur takes the cloth. "Key, take him to the Boss."

"WHAT?!" All three of them are shock.

Taemin's savoiur ignores the three. "Jonghyun and Minho you come with me." The three of leaves the alley.

"Yah! This isn't fair. YAH!" Key calls after them, but only getting snickers from Jonghyun and Minho.

* * *

**Man I have a lot of people grabbing Taemin. Who do you think the Boss is? Comments please. XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Banana Milk

Key complains to himself about how he go stuck babysitting. Taemin silently follows Key. Many questions bounce around Taemin's head, but he doesn't want to say anything afraid he might get Key mad at him.

Key leads Taemin to an apartment building. They enter the elevator. Taemin silently watches Key.

It took a bit for the Boss to convince the landlady to let the boys to live here. The Boss and the landlady made a deal. The boys can live in the apartment building, just a long they don't bring any trouble. The Boss has the boys help around the apartment building to stay on the landlady's good side, and to prove that they aren't going to bring trouble home.

Key and Taemin arrive at the floor. They walk down the hall, and stop in front of a door. Key unlocks the door and enters. Key and Taemin take their shoes off.

Key turns to Taemin, looking hard into his eyes. "No wandering around. No touching things. You stay put where I tell you."

Taemin nods.

He follows Key into the living room. Key indicates for Taemin to have a seat on the couch. Key continues into the kitchen.

Taemin sits down on the black leather couch with his backpack at his feet. He sits silently, looking around the room.

A matching armchair sits in the corner of the room. Across from the couch is a flat screen television. There are sliding glass doors that lead to a little balcony.

Taemin can hear Key making some noise in the kitchen. Key comes out with a container of banana milk. He hands it to Taemin.

"Thank you." Taemin takes the banana milk.

Key sits down in the armchair. "So you ran away from home." Taemin looks at Key. "In your bag you have clothes. And homework." Key snickers.

"I didn't run away. I'm just taking a break. And I didn't clean my backpack out before I left." Taemin goes back to his banana milk.

"It's still funny that you have homework with you." Key smiles.

Taemin likes Key's smile. It is a friendly smile. "Can I ask you something?" Key nods. "What's the fourth guy's name?"

"What do you mean?"

"From listen to you guys talking with each other, I know your names. But I don't know what the fourth guy's name. I want to properly thank him."

"Thank him? For what?"

"Well, I had a little run in, I guess, with SuJu. And he left before I could thank him." Taemin watches Key's change from confusion to enjoyment.

Key bursts out laughing. "That would explain everything." Key laughs. "That's good. So you really aren't part of SuJu then, huh?"

"Yeah. That cloth isn't mine. I don't know where it came from."

"I'll tell you his name. Onew."

"Onew." Taemin whispers before going back to his milk.

Key watches Taemin drink his banana milk. "You really like banana milk."

Taemin takes another sip before nodding his head. "Why are you being so nice to me? Is it because of Onew?"

"No. The Boss wouldn't be happy with me if I didn't treat right." Key pauses for a moment, thinking.

"When am I going to meet your boss?"

"You don't have to worry about him. He isn't here right now. But I do think the Boss will take a liking to you."

Taemin suddenly felt uneasy. He didn't know if that was good thing or not.

* * *

The two continue their conversation. Taemin tells Key about why he left his home. Key explains to Taemin that half the town belong SHINee and the other half belongs to SuJu, and that the main road is what divides the town.

Their conversation stops when the door opens. Onew, Jonghyun, joins Key and Taemin in the living room.

"Is dinner ready?" Minho asks, heading to the kitchen.

"No." Key responds.

"Key." Jonghyun complains.

"Oh com' on Key. You were supposed to make dinner." Minho complains.

"Now we got to wait." Onew joins in on the complaining.

"You never said anything about making dinner. You just put me on babysitting duty." Key gets out of his seat and goes to the kitchen to make dinner.

Taemin smiles. When he met them, they were tough, but now they are nothing more than hungry kids.


	5. Chapter 5: An Awkward Car Ride

The five boys sit around the table eating dinner. Taemin is a little uncomfortable being around them, but at the same time he enjoys their company. There are nothing like how they were when Taemin first met them. All four of them are friendly. They have great smiles and laughs. Taemin is quite happy.

After dinner Jonghyun, Minho, Key, and Taemin sit in the living room, watching TV. Onew comes into the room, turning off the TV. The four younger boys complain.

"We got a job to do tonight. So get your things. And you," Onew looks to Taemin, "are coming with us. We leave in five minutes. Be ready."

It takes a moment for Minho, Jonghyun, and Key to start to get ready because they are shock that Taemin is coming along.

Taemin does his best to stay out of the four's way as they gather what they need.

* * *

Five minutes later the five boys are in the car heading to their destination.

"So what is our job tonight?" Jonghyun asks the back of Onew's head.

"A bank heist." Onew responds.

"Did someone hire us or is it from the Boss?"

"The Boss."

"Why are we bringing Taemin? He's going to be nothing but dead weight." Key asks.

"You mean that you would stay home with Taemin?" Onew takes his eyes off the road just long enough to take a quick glance at Key who is pouting in the passenger's seat.

"Shut up." Key whines.

Jonghyun and Minho chuckle from the backseat. Even a chuckle or two came from Taemin who is sitting in between Jonghyun and Minho. Key whips around in his seat to glare at the three boys in the back.

"Beside the Boss said to bring him. He wants to know how Taemin does." Onew informs the group.

Awkward silence fills the car, making all the boys uncomfortable.

"Where are we going?" Taemin breaks the silence.

"To a bank." Minho's deep voice answer Taemin.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you to a bank your town?" Taemin asks.

Key, Jonghyun, and Minho burst out in laughter. Onew remains silent, watching the road.

"What are you stupid or something?" Minho laughs. "Only a fool would attack their own town. It's too easy to get caught. Our town knows our faces and if we do something like a heist in our town the landlady will kick us out."

Key turns around again in the passenger's seat to face the three in the backseat. "Actually he's really smart. He was telling me about his schooling."

"Just not street smart." Onew adds causing more laughter.

Jonghyun immediately notices Taemin's feeling from Onew's comment. "Don't worry." Jonghyun drapes his arm around Taemin. "We'll teach everything you need to know about the street."

"Besides you are someone new we can make fun of. The four of us been together for a year and the jokes gets old." Key smiles, trying to make Taemin feel better, but kind of fails at it.

Another round of awkward silence fills the car. Onew turns on the radio to break the silence. Taemin watches out of the windshield as the scenery becomes more familiar. This can't be good.


	6. Chapter 6: The Heist

Onew pulls off the road, parking the car. The boys get out of the car. They open the trunk of the car. Taemin stays in the car watching the boys work. He knows where he is. His home town.

"You goin' to get out of the car?" Onew asks Taemin.

"Oh. You really want me to? I don't think I'll be much help." Taemin gets out of the car and joins the boys at back of the car.

"Jonghyun get Taemin ready." Onew pulls out a black sweatshirt hoodie.

"Here. Put those on." Jonghyun tosses a black sweatshirt hoodie and a pair of black gloves. "No matter what you keep the gloves on. We don't want fingerprints left behind. Well, put them on."

Taemin slips into the big baggy sweatshirt and slips his hands into the gloves. Jonghyun hands Taemin a black mask. Taemin follows the others and put the mask on.

"Okay. This is loaded. So, be careful. This is called a silencer." Jonghyun points to the silencer on the end of the gun barrel. "The silencer muffles the gun noise when it goes off. This is the safety." Jonghyun points the little switch on the side of the gun. "Right now the safety is on. To fire you flip the switch." Jonghyun flips the safety, revealing a little red dot. "Now you can fire." Jonghyun puts the safety back on. "An easy way to remember if the safety is on or not is red is dead. Use the gun only if you absolute have to. Are you right handed?"

Taemin stares at the gun. He slowly nods his head at Jonghyun's question. Jonghyun lifts Taemin's shirt and then pulls at his pants. Jonghyun slips the gun next to Taemin's right hip.

Taemin is frozen. He can feel the cold metal taking his body heat.

"Oh, one more thing. No matter do not speak. There are cameras in the bank and we don't want our voices to be recorded."

"Uh." Was all that Taemin could get out of himself.

"Alright lets go." Onew closes the trunk.

The boys head out. Jonghyun looks back to see Taemin still standing by the car. "You coming? Com' on." Jonghyun walks back to Taemin, grabbing his wrist to lead him. "Stay close to me and you will have nothing to worry about."

The boys go through alleyways. Alleyways that Taemin has walked past many times before, but never have walked through them.

Taemin knows that the one holding his wrist is Jonghyun, but Taemin couldn't tell the other three a part. All five boys wear the same thing, black sweatshirt with the hoods on, black gloves, and a black mask. They stop at the back of a building. The bank.

Jonghyun puts the hood on Taemin's head. One of them, most likely Onew, waves his hand for the other to go. They search for a way in. Taemin doesn't know why, but he looks up. A window that was slightly open. It was too high for one person trying to get in, but if there were two or more people it would be easy. He tugs on Jonghyun's arm and then points up. Jonghyun gives Taemin a thumb up.

Jonghyun motions for Taemin to stay there as he gets the other three.

The tallest one, Minho, brace himself against the wall, lacing his fingers together. Taemin couldn't tell if it was Onew or Key who step onto Minho's hand. Minho boosts him up. He opens the window wider, and then he slips in. Outside the four boys could hear a loud crash.

Then next one steps on Minho's hands, and also slips through the window. Once again there was a crash and some complaining from the two inside. Taemin is glad that he has a mask to hide his smile.

Jonghyun motions to Taemin to go next. Taemin steps up to Minho. Minho boosts Taemin up. Taemin grabs onto the windowsill.

"Oh."

Taemin looks down to Minho.

"He's light." Minho chuckles.

Taemin slips through the window, landing on the floor, some how, without a crash.

Jonghyun follows Taemin.

Minho walks away from the building. Once he is a good distance away, he takes off running towards the building. He gracefully takes two steps up the wall, grabbing on the windowsill. He joins the others in the room. A supply room.

The boys leave the room. Jonghyun grabs Taemin again. They go looking for the vault. They move around silently.

Within minutes they reach the door they were looking for. Key pulls out a little lock picking kit out of his pocket. He quickly opens the door. Onew enters the security room. The other four boys wait for Onew's singal.

Onew comes out, motion for the boys to follow him. He leads them to another door. Key pulls out his little lock picking kit again, and works his magic again. Inside this room is the vault with a dial lock on it. Onew, Minho, Jonghyun, and Taemin wait outside the room as Key goes in.

All is quiet. A little too quiet. Taemin still continues to hold on to Jonghyun. Minutes tick by as the four boys wait for Key to work his magic. Minho peeks his head around the doorframe to see how Key is doing.

Key opens the vault door. He gives Minho thumbs up. They don't call him Almighty Key for nothing. Minho and the others enter the room. Key passes a bag to each member. Then he closes the vault door.

The boys head back to the supply room, when they hear sirens in the distance. There must have been a silent alarm somewhere and they set it off.

The boys toss the bags of money out the window. Minho brace himself against the wall again.

Jonghyun pushes Taemin towards Minho.

Taemin slips through the window. The sirens screeching loud and right in front of the bank. Taemin's heart pounds in his chest. The other four boys get out.

One of them grabs Taemin's wrist and pulls him through the alleys.

Taemin doesn't know which one was leading him, or how long he ran, but they finally stop in side street hiding behind a dumpster.

"You all right?" Minho's deep voice asks.

"Uh…yeah. Just trying to catch my breath." Taemin huffs.

"Good."

Minho and Taemin sit in the alley together catching their breaths. The sun slowly rises, spreading it's light.

"Okay Taemin it's time to move." Minho stands up. "Take off your sweatshirt, mask, and gloves and toss them in the dumpster." Minho takes his sweatshirt off.

Taemin does what Minho tells.

"Minho, what is going to happen to the others?" Taemin follows Minho out of the alley. They walk down the sidewalk.

"Don't worry about them. They can take care of them selves."

"What are we going to do? Are we going to meet back at the car?"

"No. We are going back to the apartment. Com' on Taemin stay close. If we see a cop act normal."


	7. Chapter 7: Going Bad

"Minho, if we'll not going back to the car then how are we going to get back?"

"You got any money on you?"

"No. I left all my money in my backpack back at the dorm. And I didn't grab the bag of money at the bank."

"Don't worry about what happen at the bank. It was more important about getting away rather getting the money. And I don't have any money on me." Minho sighs. "So we are walking back."

"How long is it going to take to walk back?"

"How many questions are you going to ask?" Minho looks at Taemin.

"Sorry."

The boys walk to the end of the block.

"How did you meet Onew and the others?"

Minho sighs. "You aren't going to stop talking, are you?"

Taemin shuts his month and walks in silence next to Minho.

Fresh bread smell fills the cool morning air. The two boys follow theirs noses to the source. Even though the bakery isn't open yet, baker is early making fresh goodies for the day.

"Smells good." Minho looks through the shop window.

"Yeah." Taemin agrees. "I wish we had some money on us."

Minho nods his head. "Taemin," Minho lowers his voice, "you still have that gun Jonghyun gave you?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go get some food." Minho walks back the way their came.

Taemin whips his head towards Minho, his eyes wide. Is Minho going to do what Taemin thinks he is going to do? Taemin goes after Minho.

* * *

"You understand the plan?"

"I can't."

"Do you understand the plan?" Minho's voice starts to get louder.

"Yes."

"Then go."

"But I can't."

"Why?" Minho is frustrated with Taemin.

Taemin lowers his head. "This is my home town." He says in a low voice.

"Aish." Minho sighs.

"I'm sorry."

"People here know your face?"

Taemin nods.

Minho walks away with Taemin following him.

"What are we going to do, Minho?"

Minho stops short, turning to face Taemin. "You tell me. You know this town better than I do. Use your head." Minho stares hard at Taemin. "Key was right. You're nothing but dead weight. You should of just stayed home and none of this would of happen." Minho storms off.

Taemin turns around a start to head to his home. Minho's words didn't leave Taemin. _You know this town better than I do. Use your head._

Taemin takes a deep breath.

* * *

"It's about time you got here."

Minho stops short. Taemin sits on top of the car. "What are you doing here?"

"Here." Taemin tosses a white paper bag with the bakery's logo on it to Minho. "I didn't know if you were going to show up here. But then I did what you told. You would come back for the car. Don't want the cops to find it."

Minho scoffs. "You used your head. Get in."

Taemin slips off of the car and into the passenger's seat. Minho hot wires the car, and then gets into the driver's seat.

"Who would of thought that being the good boy would work to my advantage?" Taemin smiles.

Minho smiles.

* * *

**Comments please. Let me know what you readers think. ;D**


	8. Chapter 8: Questions

Key paces around in the living room. "What if the cops got them? What if they got lost? What if…if-"

"Key! Shut up and sit down. You're not helping anything with you're pacing." Jonghyun motions to the spot on the couch next to him for Key to sit.

Key sits down. "Should we call Minho?" Key stands up, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

"No." Onew's voice stops Key. "If the cops got Minho and you call him, then the cops can track the number back here."

"You sound pretty calm Onew." Jonghyun looks to Onew who is sitting on the armchair.

Onew just stares off into space.

Jonghyun and Key know that Onew is freaking out on the inside.

The apartment door opens. Key, Jonghyun, and Onew rush to the door. Minho and Taemin have just walked in.

Key wraps his arms around Taemin. "I was so worried about you. I thought I that wouldn't see you again. Did Minho take good care of you?"

"Jeez Key, you sound like his mother." Minho scoffs.

"I'm alright Key. Really. And I took care of Minho."

Minho scoffs again.

Key chuckles. He pulls away from Taemin. "Don't scare me like that again. Now go take a shower and clean up. And you too." Key points to Minho. "I'll get dinner ready."

Taemin goes down the hall towards the bathroom. The other four boys go in the living room.

"So, how did Taemin do?" Onew asks Minho.

"Taemin failed."

"I told you that Taemin is too good." Key says.

"Yeah but there's a catch. The town we went to is Taemin's home town, but he use that to his advantage."

"Hmm." Onew is deep in thought.

"Why do you like him so much?" Jonghyun asks Onew.

"Yeah." Key and Minho also wants to know the answer.

"Key go make dinner. Minho you get yourself clean up." Onew leaves the room and goes to his room.

"I think Onew has a thing for Taemin." Jonghyun chuckles.

"I think Taemin also has a thing with Onew." Key says. "When I brought Taemin to the apartment, we talked some. I remember him asking what Onew's name is so he could properly thank him."

"Thank him for what?" Minho asks.

"Taemin had a run in with SuJu and I guess Onew helped him out." Key informs the other.

"Do you think Onew is going to give Taemin our color?" Jonghyun plops down on the couch, looking at the other two.

"He's just a kid. He's still in school." Key is starting to get work up.

"You talk like you know Taemin since you were kids." Jonghyun chuckles again.

"Just because he had to babysit." Minho smirks.

"Shut up, the both of you."

"I think we should send Taemin home tomorrow." Key takes a couple of steps to the kitchen. "He's too innocent. He failed the test."

"Did he meet the Boss?" Jonghyun looks at Key.

"No."

"That's good for Taemin. I'm going to clean up." Minho leaves the room.

"I'll get dinner ready." Key goes to the kitchen.

Jonghyun lounges on the couch, wondering what is going through Onew's head and what is going to happen to Taemin. Surely he wouldn't have a kid join the gang.


	9. Chapter 9: The Choice

After dinner the boys sit around watching TV while Taemin do the dishes. Taemin volunteer himself to the dishes. He's the youngest and it is also a way to thank SHINee for taking care of him.

Taemin finishes and joins the boys in the living room. Jonghyun flips through the channels, annoying Key.

"Would you just pick a channel and stick with it." Key complains.

"But nothing good is on." Jonghyun replies

Minho chuckles.

Key reaches for the remote control from Jonghyun. Jonghyun lifts the remote above his head. The two fight over the remote, causing the channels to continue change.

Minho sits on the floor watching the entertaining fight on the couch. Taemin laughs at the two quarreling.

Onew comes in the living room. "If you two can part your selves I need Jonghyun."

Key and Jonghyun stop their little fight. Jonghyun gets up to follow Onew.

"What's going on?" Taemin asks the two remaining members.

"Don't know." Minho answers.

"Could be the Boss asked Onew to do something." Key adds on.

"I still haven't met your Boss yet."

Minho and Key look over to Taemin, then to each other.

"Don't worry about Taemin. The Boss will meet you when he wants." Key smiles at Taemin. "It's getting late. Let's go to bed."

* * *

Voices wake Taemin from his slumber. Taemin sits up, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. The glowing digital clock says that it is 5 in the morning. He gets up to see what is going so early in the morning.

As Taemin makes his way to the living room he can hear what is being said.

"Why? He's still in school."

"Hush." Key scolds Jonghyun. "You're going to wake him up if you keep talking so loud."

"Key's right, we should send him home today." Minho says.

Taemin peeks around the living room's entrance. He blinks until his eyes adjust to the light. Onew sits on the couch with the other three around him.

"What is it about him do you like?" Jonghyun questions. "Don't you think you are making a mistake?"

Onew stands up. "Did I make a mistake about you? Or Key or Minho? You heard what Minho said. Taemin has potential."

"Shh." Onew looks at Key. "We don't want to wake him. Let him sleep."

"It's not like I'm the only one who like him. Look at Key mothering over him. And the two of you likes him in your own way." Onew sighs. "It's my choice. If you three don't like, you know where the door is."

"Hyung." Onew looks to Minho. "I understand, but I think you should wait until Taemin is done with school."

Taemin quietly goes back the bedroom, and crawls under the covers. What did Onew want to do to him? Why did the other want to send Taemin home? Minho's voice pops into his head. _You should of stayed home and none of this would of happen._


	10. Chapter 10: Pearl Aqua Green

Taemin waits until it is quiet. He then gets his things.

"What are you doing?"

Taemin drops his shoe. He turns around to see the SHINee members watching him. "Um, I was going home."

"You think you can just leave without saying goodbye to us?" Key asks.

"I thought you guys were still asleep."

"Don't lie. We know you were listening to us." Onew scolds Taemin.

"Sorry." Taemin says quietly.

"Do you want to know what we were talking about?" Onew asks.

Taemin looks up. Onew holds out a pearl aqua green piece of cloth to Taemin.

"It's beautiful."

"It's yours." Onew ties the cloth around Taemin's wrist.

"You're part of SHINee now. Just stay out of trouble until you finish all your schooling. Do well in school."

"Yes."

"If you need us, you know where to find us." Jonghyun walks up to Taemin. "You still need to learn about the street, but we can fix that."

"Thank you. All of you." Taemin slips off his backpack and pulls a pen out. He takes Onew's hand. "If you need me, you can call, just not during school hours."

"Have a safe trip home." Minho says.

Taemin nods, he puts on his shoes and head for the door. Key stops him. Key takes Taemin's hand. "When you get home you call me. I want to know that you made it home safely."

"Yes Mommy Key."

"Hey Mommy Key, I'm hungry. Make me breakfast." Minho whines.

Key turns to glare at Minho.

"Bye."

"Bye Taemin."

* * *

Taemin walks to the bus stop. Taemin has the feeling that someone if following him, but he isn't worried. He has SHINee's color and knows none of SuJu will bother him just as long he stays on SHINee's side.

The bus pulls. Taemin enters the bus. He takes a seat by the window, spotting who was following him. His saviour.

* * *

Taemin finally plops down on his bed with is cell phone. He dials the number.

Key's voice comes on. "Hello?"

"Mommy Key I'm home."

"Good. Did you eat?"

"Not yet. My mom is making dinner as we speak."

"Be sure you eat well."

"Kay."

"You alright? You don't sound too good."

"It's been a long day for me. And as soon I got in the door my parents were all over me. I've been grounded."

"You go and have dinner and then get a good night's rest."

"I will."

* * *

It has been a month since Taemin let SHINee. He feels good about himself. He knows that his hometown is _his_ town and no one is going to take it from him. Taemin walks to school. Taemin didn't notice that someone across the street noticed the pear aqua green cloth around Taemin's wrist.

* * *

"Hey Key."

Key looks to see who is calling him. "What do you want Leeteuk? You're in SHINee's territory."

"I was wondering if SHINee heard."

"Heard?"

"There's gang movement."

"Who?"

"Don't know. They're not from any where around here. And don't ask if they are running from the cops or they're just on the move because I don't know."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Let's just say your Boss and I made a deal." Leeteuk leaves Key and goes back to his own territory.

Key hurries back to the apartment with his groceries to inform the other members.

The End

* * *

**Hey guys thank you for reading. Please leave comments on your thoughts of the story. Who do you think SHINee's Boss. Who was watching Taemin? Who is this gang on the move? Do you guys want me to write more or not? Your comments will let me know.**


End file.
